Stand Up
by Esprit du Coeur
Summary: Santana and Brittany have a jam session in the choir room after lunch and are soon joined by the other members of the club. Established-Brittana. One-Shot.


Santana pushed her lunch tray away from her, and turned to Brittany, who was just finishing up her own lunch. "Hey, you wanna get out of here?"

The blonde swallowed her mouthful of carrot and nodded, "Where do you wanna go?" she asked, as the two of them stood up. They dumped their trays and hooked arms, exiting the cafeteria.

"I don't know. The choir room? We only have ten minutes before Glee starts anyways." Santana grasped the taller girl's arm tighter as they headed down the empty hallway towards the choir room, chatting quietly about Cheerios practice after school. "I swear, if Coach Sue has us doing suicides again, I will seriously rethink our decision about rejoining the Cheerios. Yesterday's exercises nearly had me loosing my lunch, and did you see the other girls?"

"Yeah," Brittany chuckled as they entered the choir room, where the band and Brad were already present, setting up their instruments and getting ready for the afternoon Glee gathering, "Hannah and Penny looked like they were ready to pass out. I'm surprised Melissa didn't – did you notice how much weight that girl's put on since summer?"

Santana nodded as the two took their seats on the top riser, "I wouldn't be surprised if Sue cuts her from the squad. As co-captain, I think it would be best for all of us if she did. If the girl's not off the squad by homecoming and it looks like she's not putting in the effort to loose her summer bloating, I'm taking it to Sue." She turned sideways, and casually kicked her legs up onto Brittany's lap, who smiled at the Latina and wrapped her arms around them to keep them secured.

"That's mean, San. Melissa's actually pretty nice."

"So? It's not my fault she's turned into a glutton over the summer. She'll just bring the squad down, and I really want to win Nationals this year." She looked up at the clock, and sighed in annoyance, "Where the hell is everyone? Four minutes until class and not even Berry's hear yet? Maybe we should have gone to the courtyard instead."

DJ, the band's lead guitarist, grinned over at the girls, "Hey."

The two girls looked over at him, Santana glaring slightly for being interrupted, "What, Toto?" Brittany nudged her and gave her a chastised look, to which the brunette tried to ignore.

The tall, lanky blonde simply nodded his head and fingered the strings of his guitar that he had strapped over his shoulder, "You two wanna jam a bit?" he asked, throwing the other members of the band a hopeful grin. The drummer, Jon, nodded in agreement and grabbed up his sticks, and Brad, who was sifting through his piano music sheets turned the girls, waiting for their reply.

Brittany removed her hands from Santana's bare legs and clapped excitedly, "Ooh, that sounds like fun!" she looked imploringly at Santana, who's eyebrows lifted at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. "Come on, San!" The blonde gently pushed the other girl's legs off of her lap and stood up, only to grab a hold of Santana's hand, pulling her to her feet. "Yes, lets jam."

"Britt – "

"Hush. We have a few minutes before class starts, and I want to get my dance on."

Santana let out a surprised laugh at her girlfriend, and relented, letting the taller girl lead her off the risers and towards the band, "Fine, fine. Let's do this." She gestured towards the band, as Brad took his place behind the black piano. "Got anything good?"

"We got it covered," DJ signaled to the rest of the band, who nodded, seemingly reading the boy's mind, and suddenly the choir room was filled with the opening notes to Jessie J's _Stand Up_.

Santana threw a smile at Brittany and quickly jumped into into the song, taking lead vocals. She swayed quickly to the rhythm, as Brittany took the floor, dancing.

**SANTANA (with BRITTANY):**

_If you surround yourself with negative people  
You'll never feel settled in or become equal, no  
They'll suppress you of your spirit and rinse you dry of smiles  
So reach deep and release your inner child. (Yeah, Yeah!)_

**SANTANA and BRITTANY:**  
_So Stand Up! For the Love, Love, Love  
So Stand Up! For the Love, Love, Love  
So Stand Up! Yeah_

Brittany took Santana's hands and swung her around, the two girls smiling at each other as they sung the chorus.

_'Cause you're as old as you feel you are  
And if you don't reach for the moon you can't fall on the stars  
So I live my life like every day is the last, last, last  
'Cause you're as old as you feel you are  
And if you don't reach for the moon you can't fall on the stars  
So I live my life like every day is the last, last, last_

Santana glanced over at the entrance of the choir room and saw that the rest of the club was standing there, watching the two girls jam out. Brittany noticed too, and with a wide grin she hurried over and grabbed the two closest to her, Mercedes and Blaine and dragged them into the room, singing along with Santana as she went. They laughed and tossed their bags onto the risers before joining the two girls. The others quickly followed suit – dropped off their bags and moved to the dance floor.

**SANTANA (BRITTANY):**

_Listen!  
If you let a frown become your normality, yes  
You don't set an example for the youth of our humanity  
If you spend every day wishing for the next to come  
Aged and lifeless is what (Yes!) you'll become. (Yeah, Yeah!)_

**SANTANA with GLEE CLUB:**  
_So Stand Up! For the Love, Love, Love  
So Stand Up! For the Love, Love, Love  
So Stand Up! Yeah_

_'Cause you're as old as you feel you are  
And if you don't reach for the moon you can't fall on the stars  
So I live my life like every day is the last, last, last  
'Cause you're as old as you feel you are  
And if you don't reach for the moon you can't fall on the stars  
So I live my life like every day is the last, last, last_

**SANTANA:**

_I live my life like every day is the last_

Being in the element, Santana was always much more social when she performed, but it still took both herself and Rachel when she slung her arm around the short girls shoulder and belted out the lyrics. She threw Rachel a small smile as she sung, though the words were directed to every one of her friends. Quinn flashed the Latina a grin and grasped Santana's hand for a brief moment before Tina and Brittany surprised her with a spin around the room.

**SANTANA:**  
_So in all the bad and the good will soon come  
Don't think second best  
Be number one  
Spread some love  
Don't give to receive  
Strive to be happy  
And live to believe  
So in all the bad and the good will soon come  
Don't think second best  
Be number one  
Spread some love  
Don't give to receive  
Strive to be happy  
And live to believe._

**SANTANA with BRITTANY, RACHEL, TINA, MERCEDES and QUINN:**

_Yeah Yeah Yeah!  
So Stand Up! For the Love, Love, Love  
So Stand Up! For the Love, Love, Love  
So Stand Up! For the Love, Love, Love  
So Stand Up! For the Love, Love, Love  
So let me see you. Yeah Yeah!_

**SANTANA with FINN, ARTIE, PUCK, SAM, MIKE, KURT and BLAINE:**

_'Cause you're as old as you feel you are  
And if you don't reach for the moon you can't fall on the stars  
So I live my life like every day is the last, last, last  
'Cause you're as old as you feel you are  
And if you don't reach for the moon you can't fall on the stars  
So I live my life like every day is the last, last, last_

**SANTANA:**

_So Stand Up! For the lololololololololololove Yeah  
So Stand Up! For the lololololololololololove Yeah_

_So Stand Up!_

As the music came to a close, the entire Glee club was standing in a circle, arms wrapped around each other with large grins on their faces, out of breath from dancing and singing. The sound of clapping filled the room and all of their heads whipped around towards the entrance, where Mr. Schue stood, grinning like the vest-loving fool that he was.

"Wow...You guys, that was _amazing_!" he expressed. "What brought that on? And Santana," Mr. Schue gave the dark haired girl a very impressed look, "those vocals, I don't think I've heard you sound better. Very impressive!"

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Santana said, clearly pleased with herself.

"That was pretty good," Rachel commented to her left, "Not even your Amy Winehouse covers had sounded so raw."

"You flatter me, Berry," she said with a smirk, before shrugging, brushing off the compliment. Truthfully, it did make her feel appreciated – it wasn't everyday that she got actual, sincere compliments from people (not that she really deserved them, most of the time), and especially getting them for her voice, the one thing about herself she was very sure and proud of, it did feel good. "Though I happen to think my Amy Winehouse kicks balls."

"It does," Brittany told her, clasping her hands with her girlfriend. "I love your Amy."

Santana smiled at her, and squeezed her hand.

"But, what _did_ bring that on?" Mr. Schue asked again, moving away from the doorway and towards the group, generally curious.

The group shrugged their shoulders, just as clueless as he was. "We we just waiting for you guys, and got bored," Brittany chuckled, "You know, we should do jam sessions more often. They're totally fun."

As everyone took their seats on the risers, to start the class, Santana and Brittany returned to their original seats at the back. Mr. Schue went up to the white board and wrote out 'REGIONALS', and immediately, Rachel hijacked the discussion, throwing out song suggestions for their set-list, which the others and Mr. Schue simultaneously vetoed, mostly because they were solos. Santana just rolled her eyes and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder, their hands still clasped.

"That was pretty fun," Santana admitted quietly to the blonde.

"Yeah, and Mr. Schue and Rachel were right, you know...You did sound fantastic," Brittany whispered in her ear. Santana cracked a smile, as she felt her girlfriend's lips brush her cheek, "That song would have been a good Regionals number. If Mr. Schue wasn't so stuck up Rachel and Finn's butts, he'd see that."

She snickered quietly, "Well, he'd be foolish not to feature your killer dance moves, babe. You and Mike were amazing last year at Sectionals."

They smiled at each other and Brittany kissed her quickly, "Well, if Mr. Schue can't see passed Rachel's big nose and Finn's ridiculously large two left feet to see just how insanely talented the two of us are, then that's fine. I don't mind being your personal ballerina, and you being my personal music box. We'll entertain each other, because I know I'm not wasting my talents on you and you're not wasting your talents on me. We...we appreciate each other."

Santana leaned in for another kiss, their lips brushing against one another sweetly, "You're a genius."

Brittany just smiled secretly, as if to say, 'Duh...But I'm _your _genius.'


End file.
